A Modest Proposal
by Osieja
Summary: We all read the epilogue. We know how everyone ends up. But, what exactly happened in those 19 years? This is Draco and Astoria's story, the mysterious couple from King's Cross. Draco was the spoiled boy with the misguided priorities and Astoria was the logical girl who thinks she has all the answers. Watch as they slowly come to love each other more than either thought possible.


**Hey guys! Okay, I know what you're going to say and I'm really sorry. I actually sat down a couple times to continue 'A Delicate Situation' and I was completely stuck. Like, I had writer's block BAD. Anyways, I've recently found a love for Drastoria. It's just so great. So, here is my first Drastoria fic. I've already written a bunch of it, so you won't have to worry about me pulling a disappearing act like I did before. Which I apologize profusely for, you wouldn't believe how crazy, weird, and just flat out shitty my life became last July. On a lighter note, I'm good and have plenty of time to write and finish this story! I've got a lot of plans for these two, and I really hope you guys like this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am definitely not J.K. And I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter series. All plot points and original characters are of my own imagining. **

**Enjoy, and please leave me feedback afterwards? Thanks! :)**

* * *

_"Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do: once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, "and what is the use of a book" thought Alice "without pictures or conversation?"" _

_-Lewis Carroll, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_

* * *

The first time she met him, she was of six years old and little Astoria was 'hosting' her first official birthday party. Her first birthday party with non-familial guests, which in all honesty was just an excuse for her mother to socialize. The brunette sat as still as she could, her tiny legs swinging. The social butterfly herself kept an absent eye on her youngest daughter as she made the appropriate and expected small talk. To her credit, she was a very attentive mother; at least compared to the other pureblood mothers Cassiopeia Greengrass associated with. But at that moment, she was engaged in an animated discussion regarding Lady Burnell's ostentatious gown at the last ball. Astoria, having no interest in the art of ridicule or fashion, opted to stay sitting. She turned her attention to her father, hoping to find him unoccupied. To her disappointment, Lord Greengrass, Alastair to friends and Daddy to his girls, sat amiably with the other darkly robed fathers, debating the state of Wizarding politics. Hearing the giggles and delighted shrieks of Daphne and her friends from the garden, Astoria contemplated joining the older kids. But, remember the stern words she had received from her sister earlier, she knew she would be denied. The two sisters were close, only a year apart, but Astoria knew Daphne hated it when her 'baby sister' tagged along on her friends' exclusive garden escapades. So, the birthday girl was left to her own devices.

She fiddled absentmindedly with her untouched cake; the others had long since abandoned their empty plates. Astoria's emerald eyes flickered furtively to her mother. A mischievous smile crept onto her face: her mother was still talking. Slipping off of her chair, Astoria deftly evaded detection as she maneuvered unnoticed through the tables and stuffy guests. No one would miss the birthday girl for a least fifteen minutes; a fact the six year old relished.

Even as a baby, Astoria had be a solitary creature. Of course, she enjoyed the company of others…to an extent. As soon as she could understand more than mindless cooing, she could only tolerate so much time with her hovering mother. Her older sister seemed unable to tolerate, or enjoy, silence as she never stopped talking. She loved the women of her family, save for her Great Aunt Lacerta, but no one held a candle to her father. Alastair Greengrass' gentle manner and profound thoughts intrigued and challenged young Astoria. Hours had been spent in their extensive library, reading and just talking. Even at six, Astoria found immense pleasure in her father's engaging, intellectual company. But at the moment, Alastair was busy entertaining the stiff pureblood matriarchs.

She disappeared from the party without a hitch, breaking into a run as soon as she cleared the hedge. Her feet carried her along the familiar path to her corner hideaway. Slowing to a walk, Astoria caught her breath as she moved along the path worn into her memory. She close her eyes, soaking up the warm summer sun and the gentle breeze. She walked peacefully for a minute before her silence was broken by breathless footfalls. Opening her eyes too late, Astoria was met by a flash of pale skin before being pushed out of the way. She tumbled into the bushes, brambles cushioning her fall. Biting back tears, she looked up to identify her attacker. A group of boys were running away, disappearing quickly around the hedge. Scowling slightly, a slight pout settled on her face as Astoria tried to push herself up. Before she managed to return to her feet, giggles were heard coming up the path. Astoria struggled frantically to right herself. She shouldn't be found that way, what if it was her mother? She wasn't quick enough, however, because Daphne and her girlfriends rounded the corner a second later. Astoria had only succeeded in freeing her dress partially when she her sister's cry.

"Astoria!" came the concerned yelp. The tangled Astoria could hear the pug-faced girl's giggle, poorly disguised by the other girls' appropriate gasps. She have never tried to remember the puggy girl's name; she wasn't very nice to the small brunette. Daphne continued to call over her friends, "Astoria! Are you alright?"

"M'fine, Daph." Astoria offered meekly. She pulled to sit up but cringed at a sudden, sharp pain. Daphne's worried face filled her vision and the younger Greengrass managed a weak smile. Fifteen minutes later, due to her sister's tender fingers, Astoria was free of the thorny bushes. Daphne had attempted to fix her hair but could only fish a few leaves from the auburn mess. Sighing, Astoria let her sister take her hand and lead her back to the party.

The two sisters halted simultaneously at the edge of the conjured floor, both conscious of Astoria's extremely rumpled appearance. After a moment of hesitation, Daphne marched forward, dragging her little sister behind. Following her example, Astoria lifted her gaze and went to her mother.

Their mother was conversing with a beautiful, poised blonde woman; but this conversation seemed different. The two women looked at ease, genuine smiles gracing their usually stoic features. With trepidation and reluctant hands, Astoria tugged lightly on her mother's summer dress. Turning slowly, her mother made an undignified noise into her champagne as she took in her youngest's appearance. "Astoria! Que s'est-il passé pour vous?" her mother chastised in a harsh whisper. Cassiopeia glanced around to see if anyone had noticed the girl's horrid state. Turning her stare back to Astoria, she silently demanded an explanation. The little girl opened her mouth, prepared to explain in hushed French, but there was a flash on blond in her peripherals. She turned to see who had joined them, finding her attacker standing slightly behind her mother's friend. A smirk marred the boy's pale face as he took in Astoria's dress and hair. Clenching her jaw stubbornly, she made eye contact with the boy. She sent him a deadly glare before turning back to her waiting mother. Twisting her face into a mask of guilt and embarrassment, she was a master of manipulation at six.

"I tripped, Maman. I'm so, so sorry." Astoria groveled, she knew the only way to avoid further discussion was to lay it on thick. On cue, her mother's eyes softened as she brought her wand out. Astoria felt the familiar tingle of magic sweep over her as her mother fixed her dress and hair. She ran her hands down her dress, smoothing it, and thanked her mother with a bright smile. A small cough was heard from their company. Turning slowly to face the cougher, Astoria smiled up at the lovely blonde lady, pointedly ignoring the stupid pushing boy.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Narcissa." Lady Greengrass exclaimed, placing a gentle hand on her youngest daughter's shoulder. "Astoria, this is Mrs. Malfoy. Narcissa, my youngest daughter, Astoria."

The brunette in question gave the tall blonde a winning grin and, as she had been instructed so many times, stuck out her hand. "It's a pleasure, Miss Astoria." Mrs. Malfoy said with a delighted chuckle, taking her hand lightly while pushing the pale boy in front of Daphne and Astoria. "You know my son, of course, Daphne dear. Astoria, this is Draco. Draco, say hello."

Astoria couldn't help but notice the forceful undertone of Narcissa's cheerful words to her son. It was if she had to make her son socialize politely. The birthday girl could understand that, seeing as he was the on who had so rudely pushed her down. Nevertheless, she granted the boy a polite smile, albeit slightly strained. Draco nodded, offering a small greeting, her eyes almost betraying his curiosity and surprise. Their mothers smiled down at the three children before resuming their discussion. Apparently, Anne Zabini had yet another husband. Leaving the two witches to gossip, and Draco trapped at Narcissa's side, Daphne pulled Astoria away to accompany her on her quest to find Pansy. Who, as far as Astoria could figure, was in fact the puggy girl.

The rest of the party was a blur of farewells; heartfelt and awkward alike. By the time her mother set her free, Astoria was fighting to keep her eyes open. Sent away with birthday wishes and a swift kiss, she climbed the stairs to her room and promptly flung herself on her bed. Three minutes later, dress and all, Astoria was out completely.


End file.
